Kratos
Kratos – naznaczony wojownik; Duch Sparty; spartański generał; upadły bóg wojny; zdobywca Olimpu; syn Zeusa i Callisto; brat Deimosa i przyrodni brat Herkulesa, Ateny, Aresa. Główny bohater serii God of War. W polskich wersjach gier głosu użyczają mu kolejno Bogusław Linda (God of War III, God of War: Wstąpienie) i Artur Dziurman (God of War 2018). Biografia Kratos urodził się w Sparcie jako syn Kallisto i Zeusa oraz brat Dejmosa. Już od najmłodszych lat ćwiczył z bratem szermierkę, gdyż chcieli dostać się do spartańskiej armii, gdy podrosną. Pewnego dnia, gdy świetnie się bawili, zauważyli pożary, pociski z katapult. Lecz ich uwagę przykuła szczególnie obecność Ateny i Aresa na dwóch rumakach. Wyrocznia powiedziała im, że Naznaczony Wojownik przyniesie zagładę Olimpowi i Bogom. Znamię zauważyli na ciele Deimosa, więc Ares zabrał go na swojego rumaka. Jednak tym wojownikiem był brat Deimosa. Oczywiście Kratos nie mół dopuścić do porwania brata, więc spróbował zaatakować Boga Wojny. Ten z łatwością go odepchnął, raniąc prawe oko młodzieńca. Ares już miał go zabić, lecz Atena powstrzymała go, a także przeprosiła Kratosa. Wszyscy mówili chłopcu, że Deimos nie żyje, więc spartiata o nim szybko zapomniał. Gdy był już dorosły wstąpił w szeregi armii spartańskiej. Szybko awansował na generała. Narodziny Ducha Kratos, już jako generał, wygrywał wiele bitew. Pewnego razu toczył zaciętą walkę z Barbarzyńcami. Jednak w tej bitwie przewagę mieli Barbarzyńcy. Nikt oprócz Kratosa nie przeżył. Król Barbarzyńców go pokonał i zamierzał zabić swoim gigantycznym młotem. Duch Sparty poprosił Aresa o pomoc. W zamian ofiarował mu swą duszę. Nagle z nieba zstąpił ogromny Bóg Wojny. Z nim przyleciały również harpie, które trzymały szponami Ostrza Chaosu. Obwiązały łańcuchami ręce Kratosa, a ten za pomocą przywiązanych do jego rąk ostrz, odciął głowę Królowi Barbarzyńców. Teraz wygrywał każdą bitwę. Lecz był opanowany przez Aresa. Bóg Wojny mógł z nim zrobić co chciał. Ares wywołał w nim gigantyczny szał. Gdy próbował rozwalić wioskę wyznawców Ateny, spotkał w Świątyni Ateny swoją córkę i żonę. Próbowały go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem wioski. Jednak ten kierowany przez Aresa zabił je. Wyrocznia wioski rzuciła na Ducha Sparty klątwę. Od teraz miał białą skórę, która symbolizowała jego rodzinę. Konflikt z Furiami Furie uwięziły Kratosa w Więzieniu Potępionych, gdyż złamał przysięgę daną Aresowi. Furie torturowały go. Ten jednak zniszczył łańcuchy, które go więziły i zranił jedną z Furii. Chciał teraz zemsty i na Aresie, i na Furiach. Pokonał wiele trudów, między innymi pokonał Ajgajona Hekatonchejra. Furie próbowały go pokonać podszywając się pod różne postacie. Jednak spartiata nie dał się oszukać. W końcu spotkał wszystkie trzy Furie i walczył z nimi. Jednak była to trudna i męcząca walka. Gdy już zabił wszystkie trzy, spotkał się z Orkosem, synem Alekto i Aresa. Orkos kazał Duchowi Sparty zabić go. Kratos zrobił to z niechęcią. Pomoc Heliosowi Kratos stał się Sługą Bogów. Kazali mu zabić Króla Persji i gigantycznego Bazyliszka, którzy zaatakowali Attykę. Kratos z łatwością odebrał życie Królowi Persji, lecz z potworem nie było już tak łatwo. Udało mu się zranić jego oko, następnie zabił potwora, wyrywając mu dolną część pyska. Dla Kratosa to było jednak za mało. Zauważył, że słońce spada z nieba. Wiedział, że nie jest to znak od bogów. Wędrował kilka miesięcy, aż doszedł do miasta Maratonu. Tam zauważył, że Bóg Snów Morfeusz terroryzuje miasto. Duch Sparty przedziera się przez miasto i dostaje do Świątyni Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Tam Atena mówi mu, że Helios został porwany. Jeżeli moc słońca trafi w niepowołane ręce, to może zniszczyć cały świat. A więc Kratos zaczął przedzierać się przez świątynie. Znalazł Rydwan Heliosa i wszedł na niego. Wtedy to Rumaki Słońca zawiozły go do Hadesu. Spartiata spotkał Charona, istotę która przewoziła zmarłe dusze do Tartaru. Powiedział on wojownikowi, że Duch Sparty ma stąd iść. Kratos nie posłuchał i rozpoczął walkę w Charonem. Nie miał jednak z nim szans. Spartiata trafił do Tartaru. Tam zobaczył jednego z legendarnych tytanów. Był on uwięziony przez gigantyczne łańcuchy. Próbował wydostać się z tego przerażającego miejsce. Podczas swojej drogi napotkał szkielet Strażnika Klucza. Pilnował on klucza otwierającego przejście do Świątyni Zeusa. Wewnątrz, Kratos ściągnął Rękawicę Zeusa z ramienia posągu Pana Olimpu. Wyszedł z Tartaru i ponownie spotkał Charona. Tym razem wygrał z nim walkę, przy pomocy Rękawicy Zeusa. Po zabiciu przewoźnika, dopłynął na jego statku do miejsca, wyglądającego jak świątynia. Tam spotkał swoją córkę, Kalioppe, oraz Persefonę, żonę Hadesa. Ta druga powiedziała Kratosowi, że musi zapomnieć o swej przeszłości, by przejść do Pól Elizejskich i spotkać się z córką. Znaczyło to jednak utratę broni i mocy magicznych, a także swej klątwy i czerwonego tatuażu. Zrobił to i spotkał się z córką. Persefona powiedziała mu, że to ona porwała Heliosa i uwolniła tytana Atlasa, by zniszczył filar podtrzymujący niebo i zniszczył przy tym cały świat. Duch Sparty z trudem zostawił córkę, odzyskał bronie i moce magiczne. Po tym uwięził Atlasa i zabił Persefonę. Uratował tym samym Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Zemsta na Aresie Minęło 10 lat odkąd Kratos zaczął służyć bogom. Zawarł z nimi pewną umowę – on zabije terroryzującego Aresa, a oni przebaczą mu grzechy z przeszłości. Zresztą Kratos chciał też zemsty na Aresie za to, co mu zrobił. Wyruszył więc do Aten. W czasie drogi, na Morzu Egejskim, statek Kratosa zaatakowała Armia Umarłych oraz Hydra. Posejdon poprosił spartiatę o zabicie Hydry, gdyż od długiego czasu terroryzuje morza. Duch Sparty z łatwością pokonał dwie głowy potwora,następnie zabił Króla Hydry. W końcu Kratos dopłynął do stolicy Grecji. Tam dowiedział się, że Ateny niedługo przestaną istnieć. Spotkał się z Wyrocznią Aten, by dowiedzieć się jak pokonać boga. Została ona jednak porwana przez dwie harpie. Duch Sparty uratował Wyrocznię Aten i dowiedział się, że jedyna broń jaka może pokonać boga to Puszka Pandory, która znajduje się w Świątyni Pandory. Dowiedział się także, że ta świątynia znajduje się na plecach tytana oraz dziadka Kratosa, Kronosa, który wędruje po Pustyni Zagubionych Dusz. Kratos wspinał się po ciele tytana 3 dni. W końcu dotarł na jego grzbiet. W Świątyni Pandory znajdowało się pełno śmiertelnych pułapek oraz wymagających zagadek. Wojownik z trudem zdobył skrzynię. Ares wyczuł jego plan i zabił go, ciskając w niego ateńską kolumną. Kratos trafił do Hadesu, lecz wyszedł udało mu się stamtąd wydostać . Tam napotkał zniszczoną Świątynię Wyroczni Aten. Użył Puszki Pandory i stał się wielkości Boga Wojny. Spartiata desperacko próbował uśmiercić Aresa. Ten jednak użył swej mocy by stworzyć iluzję jego rodziny. Nagle zaczęły pojawiać się klony Kratosa, próbujące zabić jego żonę i córkę. Duch Sparty bronił rodzinę przez długi czas, lecz i tak Kalioppe i Lysandra zginęły. Ares również odebrał spartiacie Ostrza Chaosu, więc wyrywał on Ostrze Bogów z ziemi i zabija Aresa. Bogowie odpuścili wojownikowi jego grzechy z przeszłości, ale nie uwolnili go od wizji. Targnął się on więc na swoje życie. Atena go uratowała i mianowała nowym Bogiem Wojny. Jako Bóg Wojny Kratosa zawiodły na Olimpie rozlew krwi i niekończące się boje. Męczyły go wizje z czasów dzieciństwa. Odpowiedzi szukał w Królestwie Posejdona, na Atlantydzie. Tam zaatakowała go Scylla, gigantyczny potwór z sześcioma mackami i dwoma szczękami. Spartiata spotkał swoją matkę – Kallisto. Była już stara i chora. Powiedziała Kratosowi o tym, że Bóg Śmierci Tanatos przetrzymuje i torturuje jego brata, Dejmosa. Później okazało się, że Kallisto może zmieniać się w obrzydliwego potwora. Kratos nie miał wyboru i musiał zabić własną matkę dla jej dobra – śmierć oznaczała koniec z klątwą. Kratos kontynuował walkę ze Scyllą. Przez ich bój cała Atlantyda legła w gruzach, a potwór i spartiata trafili do wulkanu blisko wyspy Krety. Wojownik użył specjalnego wiertła do zabicia gigantycznego monstrum. W tym samym czasie nastąpiła w wulkanie erupcja, która wyrzuciła Ducha Sparty na Krete. Z Krety trafił do Heraklionu, a z Heraklionu do Przełęczy Aroańskiej. Tam zaatakowała go Erynie, córka Tanatosa. Nawet ona nie dała mu rady. Kratos był wściekły na bogów, że go okłamali – mówili mu ciągle, że jego brat nie żyje. Trafił do Sparty gdzie jego wizje z czasów dzieciństwa się nasiliły. Doszedł do Lochów Sparty gdzie napotkał jednego z nielicznych już wyznawców Aresa. Zabił go, a następnie poskromił Lwa z Pireusu. Doszedł do Świątyni Aresa. Żołnierze Sparty niszczyli posąg Aresa, by zbudować posąg Kratosa. Walczył tam także z duchem samego siebie. Po walce odkrył Czaszkę Kery, czyli klucz do Krainy Śmierci, Królestwa Boga Śmierci. Dostał od jednego z żołnierzy Oręż Sparty, czyli magiczną włócznię i nadzwyczaj wytrzymałą tarczę. Dopłynął do ruin Atlantydy i trafił do Krainy Śmierci. Tam uratował brata i zaczął walkę z Tanatosem. On niestety zabił Dejmosa. Rozwścieczonym Kratos zabił Boga Śmierci. Ciekawostki * Kratos w mitologii greckiej był Bogiem Siły i Zemsty. * Tatuaż na ciele Kratosa przedstawia znamię jego brata, Dejmosa. * Bliznę na twarzy Kratosa zostawił Ares. * Kratos mimo to, że był przedziurawiony Mieczem Olimpu czołgał się z góry. * Niektórzy mylą go z Quan Chi. * W grze Mortal Kombat IX jest grywalną postacią tylko dla posiadających PS3. * Również jest grywalna postacią w Soul Calibur:Broken Destiny. * W God of War (2018) zamiast Greckich bogów morduje Nordyckich. Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:God of War Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zapaśnicy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Heretycy Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mitologii Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Zwiastuny Kategoria:Profanatorzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy eksploatacyjni en:Kratos